Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a sudden event happens during a hunt which places her in danger, Catelyn Stark, trapped in the wilderness with her youngest daughter Arya, finds herself seeing Arya, whom she has disapproved of her unladylike behaviour for some time, in a new light, one that just might change things, for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, a series AU, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The ringing of the two blades against each other as the two people continued their sparring match was the only sound they heard. Stepping back from each other, the duo grinned. They couldn't be more different. One was a young man, aged two and twenty, tall and muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

The other was actually a woman, seven and ten, with medium long brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, she was pale and quite skinny.

"Is that all you got?" The young woman taunted playfully.

Laughing the young man raised his sword again. "Come and see."

With a laugh of her own, the young woman moved in to attack. The young woman was actually of noble blood, the youngest daughter and third child of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife, Lady Catelyn, formerly of House Tully. Her name was Arya Stark, a contradiction to everything expected of her gender and breeding.

She hated ladylike behaviour, sewing and such. Instead she favoured things more expected of her brothers, swordplay, archery and such. Yet surprisingly, after so many years of difficulty and arguments, her family now pretty much accepted her behaviour. Her father had even got her a tutor for her swordplay, especially for her own personal sword, Needle.

This was the Water Dance, a style focusing more on speed than strength and getting under the opponents guard to attack their weak points.

The young man's name was Gendry Waters, he was a bastard, yet surprisingly, was a Royal Bastard, being the son of King Robert Baratheon; he was also a knight, having been knighted for services to the Stark family. He was close to Arya, they had been friends for quite some time and even, despite Arya thinking it would never happen to her, due to her dim views on it, fell in love. This was enough to cause a scandal, due to their different social classes, and Gendry being a bastard just made it worse.

Grinning, Arya recalled. _'Yet his knighthood makes him eligible to court and marry a noble lady, yet of all people, he choose me...we are betrothed now.'_

It was true, they were betrothed and their wedding would be held in a couple of weeks. Dodging another of Gendry's attacks, Arya deflected a second and attacked, but he also dodged. She noted he was getting better.

' _Although...not everything is alright...'_ She thought sadly.

It was true, despite everything, they still faced one notable obstacle. It wasn't her sister Sansa, whom she had expected to be against her. But then, Sansa, despite her initially low opinion of Gendry, had warmed up to him considerably after he saved her life, the act for which he earned his knighthood.

No, their opponent was in fact her mother. Despite everything, despite explaining herself over and over again, Arya just couldn't get her mother to accept that Arya was happy being the way she was. Happy with her sword fighting and wearing masculine clothing, like now.

Happy with being betrothed to Gendry, that Gendry made her happy and feel loved, without compromising her self-identity, accepted her for who she was.

Despite trying to convince her of all this, Catelyn seemed to believe Arya could still, in some way, become a proper lady, that her and Gendry were a poor match and shouldn't be marriage, despite him being eligible.

"Arry?" Gendry asked suddenly, sounding concerned.

She started, realizing they had parted from combat.

He looked worried. "Are you alright, you looked rather...far away?"

"I was just, thinking, about us...about the past and..." She replied; another thing about her and Gendry, they were always honest with each other. "And my mother."

Gendry bit his lip. "Arry...I..."

"Don't you start apologizing, she's the one with the problem." Arya responded quickly. "Now, come on, let's get on with this."

Gendry grinned and nodded as Arya regained the fire in her eyes and they resumed sparring, until they heard it.

"Arya!"

Rolling her eyes, Arya turned, Gendry stepped up next to her, as they both observed Catelyn Stark approaching.

"Mother?" She queried tiredly.

Catelyn shook her head. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sparring." Arya replied casually. "Before you start, I have every right to be here and your excuse that nobody would want to marry a girl who fights, I think you'll find Gendry does."

"That's besides the point, you are a noble lady and should behave as such, he is encouraging this poor behaviour you..." She began.

Arya flared up at once. "I am happy this way, being proper that isn't me, why should I pretend to be someone I'm not!"

"Arry, please." Gendry said softly, touching her shoulder.

Cat glared but also noted that Arya did calm down, she smiled at him and breathed deeply.

"Anyway, Mother, is there a reason you came looking for us?"

Catelyn stiffened and then replied. "Yes, you should be getting ready, the hunt will be leaving soon."

Arya's eyes brightened at once and she quickly left, as did Gendry. The hunting party had been planned for some time, it seemed everyone was pretty much organized now and they would be getting ready to leave soon.

* * *

The hunting party was already together and making the last minute preparations, Catelyn smiled as she approached Ned and Robb, who would be leading the hunting party.

"Are we all ready Ned?" She asked.

Ned nodded. "Indeed, as soon as Arya and Gendry get here, we'll leave."

Cat nodded; still feeling upset by her earlier argument. Every day that passed, every day where Ned allowed Arya's fault to continue, concerned her greatly.

"Ned, Arya..." She began.

He shook his head. "No Cat we've spoke of this, my answer has not changed. Arya and Gendry are perfect for each other and Arya is happy, she is finally herself."

She couldn't believe this. "But, she...others would..."

"Cat, let's not argue about this. Can't you be happy, your daughter is getting married, is happier than she has ever been and this is a good thing."

Cat said nothing, dismayed that once more, nothing seemed to work, nobody seemed to understand, not even Sansa.

Her mood was not improved by the arrival of Arya and Gendry, Arya still wore those improper clothes, was still armed and clearly intended to take part in the hunt, rather than just watch as she and Sansa were doing, as they were supposed to do.

But not a word was said about it and soon they rode out of Winterfell, unaware of the sudden events that would affect their views in a drastic way.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, sadly, well, we can only wait and see.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, didn't think you'd look at this, but cool, glad you did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yeah, they are :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
raissa20: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Taking a deep breath, Arya savoured the crisp cool clean air as she looked around. They were on the hunt, along with her family and a few others from Winterfell. She grinned as they gathered up the kills so far, two of them had been felled by her. Gendry was grinning too as he brought his horse up alongside her. Her father also approached.

"Excellent work Arya, you're doing well." He said.

Grinning in response Arya replied joyfully. "Thank you Father."

This was something she truly enjoyed, being able to put her skills to practical use and doing something she was good at. As opposed to being forced into doing something she hated, something that just wasn't her.

"I hope you'll continue to impress...you too Gendry, we're all watching the two of you, you know." Her father replied honestly. "You are certainly showing some skill in hunting."

Gendry bit his lip, flushing slightly, Arya laughed, although she had to admit, she herself felt a little embarrassed being in the spotlight. While she wanted to prove herself worthy of her family name, of being who she truly was, she still felt awkward and uneasy being the centre of attention.

' _Honestly, almost everybody is happy for me to be myself; to let me do all this...why not mother?'_ She couldn't help but wonder. _'Even Sansa is happy for me and...Septa Mordane, at least has finally given up trying to make me into a_ proper lady _as she knows it's useless now. That's not me.'_

Her joy disappeared however as she spotted her mother riding up too.

Catelyn had been watching throughout the hunt, she and Sansa enjoyed their time, talking quietly, watching as the others hunted. Now she was riding up to where Ned was talking with Arya and Gendry.

She sighed as she observed her youngest daughter. _'She shouldn't be doing that, she's a noble lady, such an improper path...Nevertheless, I can't deny her skill was impressive.'_

She had to admit, Arya's aim was steady and she clearly knew what she was doing. Even if she disapproved, Catelyn couldn't deny that and felt she should say something at least. Unfortunately as she approached she saw Arya's face change, forming a stony mask and, by the time she was next to Ned, Arya had turned to Gendry.

"Come on Gendry, we need to see if the other need help." She said quickly.

Gendry just nodded and followed her as they rode away towards the rest of the hunting party. Cat watched them go, wide-eyed.

"Arya, she..." She whispered.

Ned turned to her. "Cat?"

Turning to him she replied, dismayed. "She's avoiding me, she just, rode away when I came up...She didn't even let me talk."

Sighing heavily, Ned replied. "Can you blame her Cat? After everything you've said, the hassle you've given her, about her betrothed, her activities."

Cat tensed, and then sighed.

"I just want what's best for her. As you do." She replied desperately. "I just worry for her; all this, people will see her as the laughing stock, they...there are surely those who mock her.

Ned narrowed his eyes and replied. "Yes, jealous people who have nothing better to do than gossip."

Cat bit her lip at that, wishing she could be so positive. Ned just whispered quietly to her and then rode on.

The hunt continued with Arya still avoiding her mother, Cat's dismay continued as she observed this. Apart from actively avoiding her, sticking with Gendry and finding many excuses to stay away from her. This only made Cat more distressed. But even as she watched, Arya proved her skills even more and Cat couldn't help but be impressed.

She recalled what Ned had whispered to her. _"Don't worry about Arya, she will bring glory to our house, just not in the way Sansa will."_

Thinking on that and seeing Arya now, Cat wondered if that was indeed the case. She should've known, Sansa had been so like her, she ha expected Arya to follow suit and when she didn't, the way she had reacted.

' _I never tried to understand her...to see the truth...Arya is...'_ She thought to herself. _'She is a Stark through and through...She is truly Ned's daughter...'_

She just wished she could find a way to talk to Arya, to at least ensure she knew that she now understood that. But then something happened, which caused them some problems. A storm began, the snow fell quickly and thickly and they knew it would get worse, that it was building.

Such storms were not unusual here in the North, but unfortunately they hadn't expected this and so, they were not effectively prepared. At once, all thoughts turned to seeking shelter from the storm.

While seeking, Catelyn bit her lip, trying to shield herself, wrapping her cloak tightly around her body. As she looked around she saw, to her relief, that they had found a place at last and were soon moving towards it.

Arya was close, Cat just hoped that, while taking shelter, she'd find time and a way to try and fix things. But then it happened, she wasn't sure what it was, but something darted out in front of her horse. Whatever it was, the horse spooked and reared. She cried out, holding on for dear life, then suddenly, before anybody else could close in, her horse bolted and she found herself being taken away by the panicked horse.

There were shouts, people were panicking; Arya however didn't stop to think, and despite Gendry and her father and brother's shouts, she simply reacted and urged her horse on, taking off in pursuit, desperate to save her mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; very true, already replied to most of this in PM but one extra point I will say is, very true about not forbidding her to do anything, but with Arya's future secure, she doesn't really need singing, or sewing, lessons. That said, there will be talk of those lessons, to add a few interesting facts, in a later chapter.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and of course she did, whatever their difficulties, Cat's still her mother and she was nearest, therefore having the best chance :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
SomewhereBeyondReality: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; only just caught your review before I uploaded this chapter :) Yeah, that's one of the things I've noticed since joining the fandom is the sad lack of fics about Arya and Catelyn's relationship; that's something I'm seeking to remedy with some of my stories :) Glad you liked it all and, well, hope you continue to do so :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya urged her horse onwards, heedless of the wind and snow, focusing on the panicked horse carrying her mother away. She was getting closer, she could hear both the horse and her mother's cries more clearly now. Pushing even harder, Arya finally caught up and seized the reigns of her mother's horse, pulling tightly and doing the same to her own, trying to stop both horses.

"What…?" Was all her mother got out before seeing her.

But then, both horses reared and, unable to keep a secure grip, both Arya and her mother fell to the ground. Arya quickly rolled, getting back to her feet, but it was too late. The horses bolted, leaving them stranded, with a storm closing in and getting worse.

"Fuck..." She muttered before shaking her head.

Hurrying over to her mother Arya quickly helped her to her feet.

It was only now her mother seemed to recover herself enough to talk. "Arya, what are you…?"

Arya replied breathlessly. "Rescuing you of course; but now..."

"What do we do, we're stuck out here and we can't just wait for Ned or...Robb, or anyone to come find us." Cat replied worriedly.

Arya nodded; her mother was right, they were in a most difficult spot, especially since not only were they stranded; with a storm approaching and uncertain of any rescue, they were also lost.

Arya squared her shoulders however, she knew about survival, she had been stuck in the wilderness before.

"Just...stick close to me mother, I still have my bow, Needle...there's other things out here too." She said. "We'll make it through this, we just need to find shelter, food, things to make a camp."

Catelyn was surprised by Arya's calmness and the fact that she spoke so confidently and knew right away the sort of things they'd need.

"Arya…?"

"Let's go."

Biting her lip and nodding, Catelyn followed her daughter as Arya quickly began looking around. Even as she watched Arya would approach certain fruit bearing bushes and examine them closely, some she left, others she pulled the fruits off and began gathering them in a pack she had with her.

' _I...I wish I could help but, I'd do something wrong, Arya knows what she's doing, those fruits she's leaving...they must be poisonous.'_

Arya also got to work gathering branches and other bits of lumber. This at least Cat knew she could help with and did so. Eventually Arya stopped and checked what they had.

"Enough for a camp fire and a small shelter..." She commented. "No meat tonight, but this will do...Now we just need to find somewhere to make camp."

Catelyn just nodded, surprised and impressed all over again.

These were the skills Arya had learned instead of sewing and singing and it seemed that these skills certainly, were of more use. Especially in this situation. Cat shuddered as she realized, had it been her and Sansa out here, they might well have grabbed one of the poisonous fruits, or have panicked and lost track of what to do.

But Arya stayed calm and seemed to take in their surroundings carefully. They were still lost, but Arya seemed to at least be able to find her way about. Making a mental map of the area no doubt.

"Arya..." She began, unsure.

Arya shook her head. "Not now mother, please, we need to hurry."

It was getting late, night was setting in and the storm was getting worse. Catelyn sighed sadly; seeing Arya so serious. The last time Arya had smiled around her had been before all the issues began.

Truthfully, while they argued still about her sword play and clothing and such, Arya did still smile from time to time and things weren't that bad.

' _Even when I wasn't too happy about her being betrothed to Gendry, things weren't this bad.'_ She mused sadly. _'It wasn't until_ that _moment.'_

She shook her head sadly at the memory, it had caused a big argument between them and now, it seemed they either couldn't talk, or had to argue about everything. Truthfully, Cat was beginning to think it was a case of poor communication between them that caused the argument that started it all. But Arya sadly wasn't giving her a chance to explain herself.

* * *

They finally managed to find shelter, a depression with a rock outcrop hanging over it. Sheltered from the winds and snow it would serve. Cat did what she could to help, but Arya once again surprised her, quickly building a fire and getting it going.

Their food was kept safe and they ate some of it as they sat around the fire. Cat reflected sadly on the incident.

' _I reacted…as any mother would, but maybe...I just walked into Arya's room that morning, saw Gendry in her bed, the two of them...I lost it.'_ She recalled. _'Arya understood that part but...oh, why didn't I listen to her, why did I keep...pushing, what if they were just...'_

She had been so afraid Arya and Gendry had done more than just share the bed. She simply reacted, she knew, especially if word got out, the scandal it would cause, even though Arya and Gendry were betrothed, the betrothal had only been made and declared the previous day.

But now, now she wondered and wished to make amends. But Arya had put up walls following that, the rest of the family knew, but only because Arya had spoken to them about it.

' _Even so...things aren't what they used to be...she only ever seems herself around Gendry now. Although she does her best she's still slightly wary of everyone else...Especially me.'_

It was at that moment, when they finished eating, that Cat noted Arya seemed to stay on the opposite side of the fire from her.

She shifted awkwardly, pulling her cloak tight around her.

"Arya, shouldn't, we be closer, I mean, wouldn't it be warmer?" She tried.

Arya shook her head. "We'll be fine with the fire Mother, also, one of us has to tend it...Get some sleep...I'll be alright."

Cat sighed sadly but did her best to settle down. Watching her mother, Arya bit back her own sigh.

' _I know you were just...scared, who wouldn't be in that situation.'_ Arya thought to herself. _'But why wouldn't you let me explain, why did you have to...and you wonder why I don't like being close to you, talking to you...Just once...'_

Arya bowed her head, her mother meant well, cared about her, this she knew. The trouble was, while unsure how her mother saw it, Arya felt her mother maybe cared too much. Arya was a woman grown now, not a child. She felt however, her mother couldn't see that.

Just thinking that made her wonder. _'Still seeing me as the baby girl...but I'm not.'_

All the same, she wasn't sure how to approach her mother, that was why she kept the distance. She was afraid if she tried, it would just lead to yet another argument.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **raissa20: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, but things are still awkward and sadly, aren't getting better.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, tell me about it :) Oh and, your idea managed to work it's way in, as you'll see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The day after the storm hit, what had been a restless night for all involved, the hunting party emerge from their shelter At the forefront was Eddard Stark and Gendry.

"They never came back." Gendry muttered worriedly.

Nodding Ned added. "I know and the weather still isn't too good."

This was true, the snow was still falling and the winds still high, although calmer than yesterday it was clear it could flare up again at any moment.

Gendry shook his head. "Arya and Lady Stark are still stuck out there, we can't just leave them."

"Gendry..."

He turned to Ned. "Lord Stark, please; I know Arya knows what she's doing, that she has the skills to survive. But we still need to find them, what if something happens?"

"You're right of course, but we must be careful." Eddard replied firmly.

Gendry let out a slow breath and nodded, he understood what he meant and, despite his panic, he agreed. He waited as patiently as he could while Lord Stark began to gather what they would need.

"Father, are you sure about this, shouldn't I…?" Lord Robb was saying.

Shaking his head, Eddard replied. "No Robb, Gendry and I can handle this, we will manage. You take everybody else back to Winterfell and inform everyone there of what's happened."

Robb reluctantly agreed and so, with their supplies, weapons, the two extra horses for Catelyn and Arya, Ned and Gendry mounted their own horses and began to ride off, in the direction Cat and Arya had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, having extinguished their fire, gathering their spare supplies and leaving the camp they had set up, Arya and Catelyn stepped out into the snow. Biting her lip when she nearly went knee deep in one part of snow, Arya quickly took one of the longer pieces of wood they had with them.

"Alright, let's...let's go." She said.

Catelyn bit her lip. "Arya, your father must be looking for us by now, shouldn't we…?"

Arya shook her head. "I know that, but we're still not secure here, if we stay here and wait, when that storm picks up again, we'll likely get hit by it...Besides, in such conditions, staying in one place is a bad idea."

Catelyn couldn't fault her daughter for that; so she quietly agreed and, with Arya using the lengthy piece of wood to test the depth of the snow before walking, followed her. She wasn't sure what brought her mind to it, she had actually quite forgotten about it following her and Arya's falling out. But the reason she had gone to Arya's room that day was now on her mind again, as well as their current situation.

' _Still we can't talk, unless it's about what we're doing...or staying alive...'_ She reflected sadly. _'But why am I now thinking about what I found, before I caught her and Gendry sharing her bed?'_

The day before that, Cat had to deal with another argument between her daughter and Mordane, regarding Arya's latest, failed, attempt at sewing.

That had been the last sewing lesson, but that morning, the morning it happened, Cat had found Arya's attempt, a somewhat decorative design, in the shape of the Tully trout; albeit with crooked stitches, and also not having come out right. She recalled Arya and Mordane both referring to it being horribly wrong and had decided to ask Arya about it, especially when she noticed the design.

' _For her to have used my old family's sigil, it must have meant something. But then I walked in and forgot all about it, when I saw Gendry there.'_ Cat recalled.

She sighed sadly as she reflected on how, she never did find out why Arya had tried to make that. What was more, although she hadn't said anything about it, she still had it, on her person, at this very moment.

"Mother."

She started at the sound of Arya's voice, seeing her standing there, observing her.

"Arya?"

"I said we need to hurry." She replied. "We need to get collecting more supplies, and seek a more suitable shelter, a cave preferably."

Catelyn quickly nodded and began helping to gather more firewood and watched as carefully as she could as Arya gathered more food.

With a sigh Arya carefully set their stuff down, in the relative safety and dryness of another outcrop covered area, Cat did the same and observed Arya's expression. She seemed anxious, Cat couldn't blame her, the snow was picking up slightly and so was the wind. The sky was grey and threatened more stormy weather.

Arya then sighed and turned, staring pensively out into the snow.

"We need meat." She muttered.

Cat followed her gaze and stopped; there was a deer not too far away. Before Cat could say anything, Arya had drawn her bow, notched an arrow and was creeping out. She watched quietly, heart pounding. She had seen Arya hunt before, but never like this, on foot, with such determination, with survival at stake.

' _She's...completely different, so focused...Gods.'_

For the briefest of moments, when Arya found a good position and took aim with the bow, the world shrunk to just her and the deer, then she released the arrow and, the moment it struck, hitting true and killing the deer in one shot, everything returned to normal.

' _Got it...and...'_ She thought, before noting another deer.

She quickly altered her position and took aim again before firing, felling the second deer too. Finally she relaxed and slung her bow back over her shoulder.

"Gods, Arya..." Her mother whispered behind her.

Arya shook her head. "Make sure we're ready to move. I'll get the meat, we can put that in a separate pack."

Her mother nodded as Arya drew her dagger and approached the two carcasses. She wasted no time skinning and collecting the meat from them, as well as retrieving her arrows.

Soon, they had everything all set and continued their journey, Arya was satisfied they had gathered enough to survive another night, maybe two, but they'd still need a cave to shelter in, so that was their next goal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marvelmyra: I can't say I agree with you on the grounds, while you make some good points, remember they don't know help is on the way, they just hope it is. So surely it's better to have more than you need than to run out when in a tight spot? Those sort of animals and such would be a problem only if they were staying in that area, but they clearly aren't. Nevertheless, I do get where you are coming from and I'm glad you've spotted it :) Yes indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you liked it; Well, they're kinda busy and on the move right now, but, who knows...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Gendry bit his lip as he looked around, anxious as the snow continued to swirl around them, the wind picking up. Beside him, Lord Stark wordlessly dismounted from his horse and began to look around carefully.

"My Lord?" Gendry asked worriedly?

Ned shook his head. "Tracks, relatively fresh...I'm sure it's them, but..."

Gendry nodded, while relatively fresh it was clear, these tracks were at least a day old, they still hadn't found them and it beginning to get dark again and the weather was getting worse and worse.

Ned sighed. "At this rate, we're not going to find them today...we'll need to take shelter, the storm looks ready to return with strength."

"I...I suppose you are right, I just hope Arya and Lady Catelyn have found shelter themselves." Gendry replied sadly.

"Arya is resourceful, she'll make sure of it."

Gendry knew that news was meant to reassure him, but he was still worried. Just then however, as their search continued, Gendry heard Eddard shout and hurried to join him.

"Lord Stark?"

"Look." He said, pointing.

Gendry's eyes widened when he saw it; an old campfire, not more than a day old.

He also realized and hope kindled within him. "This is Arya's handiwork, they were here."

Ned nodded. "Very recently, we're getting closer...If we're lucky we'll find them...tomorrow."

Gendry nodded, he waited the thought of waiting, but knew they had no choice, not with the storm building again. They quickly began preparing deciding to use Arya and Catelyn's old campsite to rest and wait out the next blow from the storm.

* * *

Making their way through the wilderness, Arya and Catelyn looked around worriedly.

"The weather is getting worse again Arya." Her mother stated worriedly.

"I know." Arya replied quietly. "We need a new shelter...we've got everything else we need for the night...plenty of meat too, to last us plenty of time."

Catelyn nodded; she couldn't deny everything she had seen was incredible, she was more than impressed with Arya. How she handled herself in this situation, how she kept them both alive, her knowledge of survival.

But still they had problems communicating. _'Arya, I wish we could just talk about this, finally get past this...'_

In the end however, her feelings were interrupted when she spotted something.

"Arya, wait, what about that cave?" She called out, pointing to it.

Arya turned and observed it. "Hmmm, it could be a good place to take shelter...but..."

She bit her lip and drew Needle, her mother's eyes widened.

"Caves like that are seldom unoccupied, but, we need to take the risk." Arya explained. "We're running out of time."

Catelyn just nodded, a little more worried now. But Arya had a point and so she followed. It was hard going even to reach the cave as the winds and snows were picking up now. But finally they made it and stepped inside.

The pathway inside was narrow, the rocks forming the wall and ceiling made it awkward to move, luckily they could still, just about see. Edging their way through the cave they soon entered a larger section of it, one that would serve perfectly for them to camp in the night. They had enough space to rest and make a campfire, the smoke would be able to dissipate and even move outside the cave. Unfortunately they both froze, as they saw the cave was indeed occupied, by a bear.

"Shit..." Arya whispered.

The bear had seen them and was growling, clearly ready to attack. Arya readied Needle and spoke quietly.

"Mother, when I say, move, just get out of the way."

Catelyn was startled. "Arya..."

The girl shook her head. "We have no choice, there's no time to search for another shelter..."

Catelyn's heart raced, her panic building, her daughter truly intended to fight a bear. Soon the question of what to do became moot, as the bear roared and lunged for them.

"Now!"

Catelyn didn't think, she just dove out of the way as best she could. Arya did the same, the bear roared and when Cat looked up again, Arya had managed to injure the bear as she dodged. But now it was angry and turned on Arya, charging towards her, Arya quickly attempted to dodge, cutting at the bear again. Her bow and quiver had been dropped, the arrows scattered. Catelyn could only watch in shock as Arya continued to fight the bear, then she heard Arya scream.

Arya grimaced in pain as she dodged another attack, she hadn't been quick enough. The bear had managed to get several blows in, she bore several tears to her tunic, as well as the left leg of her breeches, all of them revealing cuts that now bled. She tried to ignore the blood covering her left cheek too, and her left shoulder.

' _If this keeps up...'_ She thought desperately.

She didn't see a way to escape, even if they did, they'd be stuck. The bear wasn't in much better shape, but Arya didn't fancy her chances. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a bow being fired. The bear roared and began to turn. Arya started in disbelief, the bear had an arrow stuck in its side; an aimed shot and there was her mother, holding the bow.

' _How…?'_ She thought in disbelief.

But quickly collected herself and dashed in. Using all the strength she could muster she thrust Needle into the bear's side, hoping to get it's heart. The bear roared and reared up, nearly wrenching Needle from her grasp, her grip allowed her to pull it loose instead. Before either for them could react however, the bear fell, Arya cried out as it fell towards her. She stumbled and fell herself, before the bear landed with a heavy thud.

Catelyn froze, dropping the bow, eyes wide with fear. The bear did not move, it was definitely dead, but Arya had vanished from sight as the bear fell on top of her.

"Arya..." She called out worriedly. "Arya..."

No answer; she inhaled shakily, this couldn't be happened, but there was no sign of movement, or sound, no response to her calls.

"ARYA!"

* * *

End of chapter, the evil cliffhanger strikes again, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, yeah, it was pretty good :) Well, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, we can only pray that this works out okay, but yeah, it's good they are close :)  
Minna Vipera: I know :) Thank you, well, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dreading what she would find, Cat slowly approached the bear, but then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of her daughter's voice.

"Arya!" She cried out, unable to believe it.

Arya was alive, she hadn't been crushed, the rocks on the cave floor had prevented it from completely landing on her. But she was still struggling to pull herself out.

"Gods, Arya, hold on!" Cat cried as she immediately hurried to held her.

They soon had her out, Cat bit her lip, Arya was a bloody mess. The worst wound was to her left cheek. Her torso had the next worse set of injuries, she had only small scratches on her legs luckily.

Arya grimaced. "Urgh, I...we..."

Shaking her head, Cat spoke. "Don't move too much, you're losing blood Arya, we need to see to your wounds."

"We don't have..."

"I have...something that could help, we've got a good number of things that could help us at least treat the wounds for now...But proper treatment would only be possible when we get home." Cat explained. "Please, Arya, I can do this, but we need a fire and...I'm afraid it'll hurt, but we've nothing to dull the pain."

Nodding slowly, Arya pondered then replied. "Mother, there was a bush just at the mouth of the cave. If it's what I think it is, it'll help. Get as many leaves as you can, we'll see...I'll fix the fire."

Seeing her mother's expression she promised to be careful and they quickly got to work.

Luckily the plant turned out to be a herb Arya had heard of which, when chewed, could help dull the pain. They had everything set up, the campfire ready and, having carefully made sure they were dried out and clean, they had set up the deer hides, having no other alternative for clothes. Cat's method turned out to be her sewing kit, she had a wineskin too and was able to use it to disinfect the thread.

"Alright, I'm going to start stitching up the wound on your cheek, then…?" She trailed off, concerned.

Arya just shook her head and removed her tunic. "Just, get to it...before it's too late."

Cat nodded, Arya had already cleaned up the scratches on her legs. Now she could get to her other wounds too. Once Arya was prepared, Cat got to work, she paused briefly, nervous when Arya winced, but that was her only indication, despite the pain in her eyes. Knowing it would be easier if she got it over with, Cat worked, cleaning the wounds with the strips of cleaned deer hides and stitching the wounds up. She wasn't sure how long she worked but, to her relief, it was eventually over and Arya after cleaning it up as best she could, pulled her tunic back on and laced it up.

"Mother that was...wow..." Arya replied. "It's...it stings and, it feels weird, but it'll serve I know. But, your sewing actually did this, guess it's useful for something after all.?"

Catelyn laughed lightly, relieved that Arya felt well enough to joke.

Doing their best to stay warm by the fire. Cat ended up surprising Arya again by skinning the bear and using the pelt to provide a blanket for her.

"Mother I...thank you." She replied softly.

Smiling Cat did her best to relax. "Arya, I...I wish it was in better circumstances, but, everything that's happened between us. We need to talk."

"I know, mother, I know. I just…I don't know what to do." Arya replied, bowing her head.

There was a pause and then, Arya explained.

"Mother, I don't do them anymore, I don't need them, but...my lessons, I did try, really." She said at last. "My last singing lessons was a disaster, but...Gendry said he liked it."

Nodding at that Catelyn replied. "Arya; that's...Well, if your betrothed approves of your singing, despite you being told otherwise, I wouldn't worry. You've already impressed the person most important for that."

Arya couldn't help it, hearing that, she laughed.

Briefly considering what she had seen, Arya grinned and remarked.

"That was an impressive shot, Mother. I didn't know you knew how to use a bow?"

Catelyn smirked at that. "I...was taught a little, by my uncle. Before you ask, yes, I was allowed. Taught to ride, shoot arrows, but, that was only _after_ I'd finished my Lady Lessons."

Biting her lip, Arya noted. "Maybe, maybe we're more similar than we thought."

Catelyn nodded, relieved that things were, slowly but surely, starting to clear between them.

Moving slightly closer, Cat decided to ask.

"Arya, it's not just singing and other things like that...This..."

She pulled out Arya's last sewing work, the one that had the Tully trout on it. Arya froze, eyes wide, face flushing.

"Gods, how did you, where…?" She stammered. "I...I tried to make that for your Nameday, but it was...awful so I got rid of it."

Catelyn pause at that. "You...You were making it, for me?"

Arya nodded and Cat couldn't help herself. "Oh Arya."

She hugged her daughter, startling her, but then had to let go as Arya yelped.

"Sorry."

Arya shook her head. "It's, fine...Yes, I...It just looked terrible, I thought you wouldn't like it and..."

Cat smiled gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Arya, it's the thought that counts...The stitches _are_ crooked, but, that's really all that's wrong with it." She explained to her. "But it is nice...I actually like it."

"You do?" Arya gasped.

Cat nodded in confirmation and decided to also explain something. "You know, I once did something I wasn't sure about...It was a poem, I thought it was alright but the Septa didn't like it and my father didn't appreciate it."

Arya nodded slowly; yet another similarity that between her and her mother.

There was another pause before Catelyn sighing sadly, decided to reveal the truth. "This is what I was coming to ask you about... _that day_."

Arya knew at once what she meant and bit her lip, bowing her head. She knew exactly what her mother meant, when she had caught her and Gendry in bed together.

"I tried to explain mother, but you wouldn't listen." She began desperately.

Catelyn nodded slowly, she still felt bad about that, she knew it wasn't right.

Finally she made up her mind, and began to speak.

"Arya, you're right and I am deeply sorry about that." She admitted. "So please, I'm listening now, tell me?"

Arya sighed but then replied. "Mother I swear, Gendry and I didn't do anything, we just, held each other. I...I'd had a bad dream and Gendry was passing my room at the time and, and I asked him to stay. That's all that happened, I promise."

Catelyn smiled softly. "Oh Arya, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I believe you, I do. I; has he ever..."

"No, that was the only time, but even so..." Arya replied. "We would never have gone any further than that...Not until, well, until the wedding."

Catelyn smiled in relief and embraced Arya carefully.

"Mother..." Arya said softly. "C'mon, we need to stay warm."

With that, Cat knew, to her relief, that she and Arya had finally managed to work through their differences. At Arya's insistence, Cat lay next to her, under the pelt too, they held each other carefully and began sharing body heat, along with the heat from the campfire and soon, they slept, at peace and hopeful at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, things should start winding down now, but should still be enjoyable :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them coming to terms with each other at last; funny you should say that, another reader and I felt the same way, we can see Arya as demanding the archery contest thing for a husband and competing and winning herself :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it and glad you liked them, yes they are more alike than they think :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Cat wasn't sure exactly what was going on when she woke up at first, then she remembered and grinned. She looked down at Arya, yawning as she too was waking up.

"Mother?" Arya mumbled.

Grinning, Catelyn kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Arya...I think it's morning."

Arya nodded. "Well, it's definitely been long enough for the fire to go out."

So, moving carefully so as not to disturb the wounds her mother had stitched up for her last night, Arya removed the bear pelt that had kept them warm last night, and stood up.

Cat stood up too, they quickly got to work gathering everything they would need, ready to leave the cave and see what their next move would be. Both women were overjoyed as they recalled their talk last night, as they finally managed to reconcile at long last.

"How are you, do you think you can...?" Cat began, worried about Arya's injuries.

Arya bit her lip. "I'm not sure, I'll have to be careful, don't want to reopen the wounds."

Catelyn agreed and together they made their way towards the mouth of the cave. As they did so, they blinked, since there was certainly light outside, bright light. They exited the cave cautiously.

It was daylight, the storm had cleared at last and although it was still cold, the snow still thick on the ground, that offered some great relief.

"So, where do we go from here?" Cat wondered aloud.

Arya shook her head. "I'm not sure, but we..."

They stopped for they could hear that they weren't alone.

Their concern turned to joy however as they heard their names being shouted and turned to see none other than Ned and Gendry; having followed their tracks as best as possible with the storm.

"Cat, Arya!" Ned called out in relief.

Catelyn smiled widely, overjoyed while Arya grinned.

"Father...Gendry." She whispered.

At once they embraced the moment they reached each other, Arya and Gendry's embrace however was ruined when she yelped.

"Arry?"

She hissed. "Sorry...damn bear..."

"Bear?" He queried.

Then his eyes widened, as did her fathers.

Ned immediately spoke. "Arya, you're wounded, how…?"

"I stitched her up as best I could Ned." Catelyn explained. "But we need to return to Winterfell quickly, let Maester Luwin..."

"Of course, but, what's going on? What happened?" He asked.

Arya replied. "Can we talk about this on the way?"

He agreed, seeing both were eager to get home, he couldn't blame them. All still basking in their joy and relief, they mounted up and began their ride back home.

* * *

Their return had clearly been seen from the battlements, for when they rode in through Winterfell's gates, they found Robb and the rest of the family waiting for them. Dismounting they hurried to meet each other and soon were warmly welcoming them back.

"Careful." Arya warned as Rickon came to hug her.

It was only then they noticed Arya's wounds and, still talking together, they made their way to Maester Luwin's tower. In fact they did not stop rejoicing at the safe return of Arya and Catelyn until Arya was due to be treated and they left to allow Luwin room to work.

Amongst her reunions with her family later, Arya couldn't help but smile as Gendry stepped in. She had finally been treated for all her wounds properly and would recover fully in a few days.

"Arry, are you sure you're…?" He began.

Arya nodded. "I am Gendry, has mother…told everyone the story?"

He nodded too. "Yes; we all know what's going on. I can't believe you took on a bear and survived."

Laughing she allowed him to move closer and they kissed, as they parted Arya spoke softly.

"Gendry, until we're married, this is as far as we're going, understand?"

He laughed but whole-heartedly agreed with her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Acceptance in Adversity**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, a short epilogue, just to squeeze in one final Arya and Cat moment, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Well that was their adventure together, that was always how it was planned out :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all, actually it's more Arya and Cat, but sadly no, this is how it ends, although I do have a story for GOT, titled Chronicles of Love, which is a collection of oneshots for various pairings, you could request some Ned/Cat stuff there and I'll see if I can do it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, well, one more sweet moment to come :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was the dead of night at Winterfell; for many inhabitants, this meant a peaceful sleep, enjoying peaceful dreams, or even no dreams at all. But for Arya Stark, that was sadly not the case, she tossed and turned in her bed as her mind assaulted her with the visions in her sleep.

The bear towering over her, roaring and lunging for her. She jerked awake with a loud scream, sitting bolt upright, perspiring and breathing heavily.

"Gods...fuck..." She whispered, trying to calm herself. _'Alright, you're home, you're safe Arya...You survived.'_

As her breathing calmed, Arya was startled all over again by a knock at the door.

"Arya..."

She bit her lip and replied. "Mother?"

The door open and Cat entered, worried. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine mother, just a bad dream." She said quickly. "Sorry."

Catelyn smiled softly as she entered, walking right up to the bed. "Don't apologize."

She said down and, before Arya could react, embraced her. Arya wanted to protest, but the nightmare was still so fresh on her mind and the warmth and feeling of being protected that came from her mother's embrace made her feel safe again, so instead, she returned the embrace.

When they finally parted and Arya lay back down, her mother didn't leave.

"Arya...I..."

Arya just smiled, she understood. She might be a woman grown, but right now, she didn't mind her mother staying to comfort her, she needed it. She could let it happen this once.

"I'll be fine mother. Thank you." She said softly. "It, it was the bear..."

Catelyn nodded sadly. "I...I see; but you beat it Arya, you killed it."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Now Sansa can't stop with that stupid song."

They both shared a small laugh at that; ever since Arya and Cat had told their story, revealing the encounter with the bear, Sansa's new favourite song just happened to be 'The Bear and Maiden Fair'.

Lying there, finally feeling sleep returning to her, her mother gently smoothing her hair, comforting her, Arya reflected on all that had happened. It had taken such drastic incidents for it to occur, but finally she and her mother had reconciled, more than that, they had reached a level of acceptance and understanding they never knew they had before.

For that, Arya was eternally grateful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
